


The Yule Goat

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Christmas with the Snow Queen [8]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light&LoveChallenge18, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sisterly Love, Yuletide, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Arendelle has a tradition with Yule Goats.  Now that the gates are open, a new tradition arises.  Just not the one the queen would have liked…





	The Yule Goat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post about a real life Yule Goat in Sweden that keeps burning down.

Not again.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily as Kai informed her as to what just happened in the town square.  It would have been funny if it wasn’t so serious.  And if it was the first time this had happened instead of the third year in a row.  And if she wasn’t the queen who was ultimately responsible for the maintenance of the tradition.

Not that she was a fan of it.  She just kept it up because Anna enjoyed it.  Why her sister couldn’t be a little more careful though…

Elsa walked out into the snowy courtyard, her winter dress as elegant as ever.  Her face on the other hand was all business.  A very disheveled Anna shuffled her feet and bit her lip as a soot-covered Olaf stood next to her.  Remarkably, the snowman actually looked remorseful, as if he knew exactly what was about to happen.  As if he could sense his creator’s frustration.

“Anna…”

The younger sibling slowly looked up.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

Something about a wild sleigh ride, and Olaf messing around with a lantern, and one thing led to another and then a flaming sled was crashing into the giant Yule Goat - a highly flammable one - in the middle of the town square.

“And where is Kristoff?”

“Getting Sven cleaned up.”

“Are you hurt?”  A note of concern broke through Elsa’s interrogative tone.

“No, I’m fine,” came the reply before adding, “Just embarrassed.”

Elsa sighed heavily, again.

Anna braced herself for the punishment.  She had screwed up again.  How could she be so reckless?  After last year, she was sure things would turn out differently.  They had even erected a fence around the Yule Goat for this very purpose.  Apparently no one expected a flaming sled to come crashing through the barrier.  _Nice going, Anna, now your sister is gonna ground you for the holidays._

“You know the Yule Goat is a longstanding tradition in Arendelle, correct?”

Yep, she’s mad.  “Yes…”

“And you are aware that this is the third year now since we opened up the gates that you have somehow managed to set the Goat on fire?”

Anna wanted to jump in the fjord and sink beneath the ice.  “I didn’t mean to…”

“And you know that I am responsible for ensuring that the Goat is safe because of its presence in a public space?”

It was getting hard to hold back the tears.  “I-I’m so-sorry…”

Elsa paused, letting it all sink in before she continued.  “Come here.”  Gentle, but firm.

Anna shuffled forward, trying desperately not to break down as her body racked with sobs.  She had failed.  Failed her sister.  Failed her kingdom.  Just a screw-up.  A no-good mess who shouldn’t be allowed in public.

She stopped a foot away from Elsa, closed her eyes, and waited as tears coursed down her cheeks…

And that’s when Elsa pounced.

“TICKLE BUMPS!”

She dug her fingers into Anna’s sides.

Anna shrieked.  “NO HA HA NO NO HA _ELSAAAAA!!!_ ”

But Elsa pulled her in for a bear hug, still tickling her stomach all the while as Anna squirmed in her vain attempts to break free.  All anxiety about having burned down yet another Yule Goat vanished in the three minutes Elsa spent tickling her little sister until she could barely stand up.  Once she finished, she drew Anna close in a warm hug and with a wide grin on her face, buried her nose into Anna’s messy hair.

“What am I going to do with you?”

The giggles slowly subsiding, Anna looked up, surprised at the resigned tone in Elsa’s voice.  “Huh?”

Elsa lightly shook her head, her eyes sparkling with amusement.  “I really wish you’d be more careful, but I’d have an easier time convincing men to stop treating me like a walking pair of boobs than to get you to change your ways.”

Anna smiled sheepishly.  “I really am sorry, Elsa…”

“I know, love, and you’re forgiven.”  Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, Elsa cupped her cheeks and added, “You’ll always be first in my heart, no matter how many Yule Goats you burn down.”

Anna had to giggle at that.  “Hey, maybe that could be a new tradition!”

_“Anna.”_

“Sorry, I just thought, that would make it less awkward when it happens again next year.”

Elsa tapped her chin as she feigned deep concentration.  “You know, it’s not too late to have another one built.”

“Wait, what?”

“I could make a new one.”

“But Elsa, you don’t-oh!  An ice goat!” Anna’s eyes lit up as she realized where her sister was going.

“Exactly,” Elsa confirmed, taking Anna’s hand and leading her to the castle.  “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Hey, isn’t your girlfriend coming soon?”

“Yes, along with the princess and her boyfriend,” Elsa replied.  “Why?”

Anna suddenly got way too excited.  “Okay!  So what we need to do is have little ice figurines of you set up like a breadcrumb trail, and then she follows them to your room where you’re standing there in some sort of sexy ice lingerie and…”

“Absolutely the fuck not.”  Although truth be told, Elsa did like where this crazy idea was heading.  Maybe this could be _her new tradition?_


End file.
